


Promise

by ReinAya



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi isn't volleyball player, Angst, Day 5, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned The twins, Oikawa Rare Pair Week, Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2018, Oikawa is rich af here, how do I title, kinda inspired by Shigatsu, oikawa is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: Oikawa never and wouldn't believe with that word. Soulmate.It was a bullshit.Day 5:SoulmateorHurt/Comfort





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.
> 
> This **is** story, Day 4  
>  What is that? an essay!?

 

Oikawa closed his laptop, sighed, leaning his back to the backrest, looking up to the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

There was a reason why Oikawa does not believe in the  _ word _ of a soulmate. Yup, it was just a word.

Oikawa‘s family was one of the oldest family in Sendai, as the family that dominates the education on there, Oikawa was taught strictly since childhood. The education, his surroundings, and his  _ friendship _ . Yes, one of the people who  _ lucky to be his friend _ was Iwaizumi, his childhood friend. Not easy indeed—he didn’t allow to play on the park, Oikawa and Iwa-chan—Oikawa called him like that—only could play on Oikawa house yard that the large was outrageous. In there he played volleyball and made a promise to be a professional player.

**_###_ **

When he told his parent about  _ the promise _ , his mother just smiled warmly while his father stared incisively. Oikawa ran to his room, cried, his father stared only means one, _ no _ .

Oikawa was stubborn. At the end of his third year of Junior high, he finally got a ‘Best Setter Award’. And because of that, he repeated the conversation 8 years ago.  _ The Promise _ . 

And replied with the  _ same answer _ . Incisively staring, no. This time was different, this time Oikawa still stood up in his place, stared back. While his mother tried to persuade her husband, Oikawa said, “I just want to be a volleyball player, not be a teacher like the other! Is it wrong?”

This time his mother silent, until his father raised his voice, “No.” Just one word, with a flat voice but straightforward.

His mother lifted her heard, moved on from her chair, and pulled Oikawa out of the room. After came to stop, his mother holding on his shoulder stared softly and shook her head. “Your father has his own consideration about this, this is for your future, too.” Oikawa shook his head hard, “ I just want to be a volleyball player,  _ only _ that.”

His mother hugged him, whispered softly. “I’ll talk to your father then.”

**_###_ **

Since then, since Oikawa went into Aoba Jousai, the relationship with his father loosened. The relationship that made Oikawa be freer—no, Oikawa wouldn’t do something  _ like that _ , he wouldn’t ruin his family name. He started to open his friendship, started to know his classmates,  _ served _ his fangirls, knew his teammates.

Since then his mother started to fall sick, not severe, but it was the early indications before her serious disease.

Everything ran smoothly, until the end of his third year. He met with his past rival, Kageyama Tobio.  _ And also _ another setter—that came from the same school with Tobio, Sugawara Koushi.

The first time Oikawa realized the existence of Suga—his friends called him like that—was when the second set on Interhigh against Tobio’s school. When Tobio started to panic and ruins his _ momentum _ , their coach has no choice and sub Suga in.

Oikawa had a hunch, and at the end of the game, it was proven true. Oikawa called him Mr. Refreshing, successfully deceive Iwaizumi, could change the atmosphere that left by Tobio, and brought back the spirit of their team. The indomitable setter, and could be dependable.

At the end of his third year also, his mother sickness worsens. One day, his mother collapsed and was admitted over and over, with every visit she was there longer and longer. Even in their house, he just could lie down on the bed. Even he had a bad relationship with his father, Oikawa adores his mother. That was why every night he pleasedly always tell his mother about what he did on school, occasionally interrupted by his mother’s question, occasionally laughed. Oikawa wanted to do that, hope that his mother became healthier.

**_###_ **

Graduation. Oikawa graduated with a good grade—he was on the top 10 in his school. After saying thank you—and farewell—to his friends, took pictures with his fangirls that noisy—

“Oikawa-san.  _ Sob _ . Oikawa-san…  _ Sob _ . I’ll miss you, Oikawa-san. I will.  _ Sob _ .”

“It’s okay, it’s okay! We can take pictures for memories, right, Ya-chan?”

“Yes, Oikawa-san!”

—busied crying.

That was a few months ago, now he was at the train station. Oikawa would continue his school in Tokyo, far from his father. His mother sat on the wheelchair, smiled warmly—and with his mother’s condition which far healthier. Embraced long. And with his father who guides his mother, Oikawa just bowed his body then turned around walking to the train.

There was another reason why Oikawa chose (could) go to Tokyo. Scholarship. He got it from his triumph on the volley, had a potential on there, no one didn’t want Oikawa as their student.

Two years over, Oikawa was friend with many volleyball players from other high schools, blocker—and the former captain—from Nekoma along with their setter, 

_ “Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma High School. Yoroshiku*.” _

_ Oikawa turned to the person beside him who had a bad hair and— _

_ “Next.” _

_ “Oikawa Tooru. Aoba Jousai High. Yoroshiku.” _

_ … _

_ “Oikawa? That family Oikawa? Then aren’t you supposed to be a teacher?” _

_ —bad personality. _

_ Oikawa made an annoyed face. _

Spiker that entered the top 5 strongest—and again the former captain—from Fukurodani, 

_ “Bokuto-kun, isn’t the agreement is over 2 hours ago?” _

_ “Wait! Just one more!” _

_ “The hell, my arm hurts, you know! You just kept spiking from earlier!” _

_ “What? Even the setter from my school can stand longer than you!” _

_ Oikawa made a resentful face, do it or treat Bokuto for a whole month. _

and the twins that liked to change their hair colour and haircut from Inarizaki. Too bad that Iwaizumi wasn’t there.

He also met—and was a friend—with Mr. Refreshing. Didn’t take long for Oikawa to close with Suga—he came to call him like that. One major with Oikawa, they often met in the canteen of their department and talked on one table. The same position, they met to talk about their team. And surprisingly, they were next door to each other. Talked about what happens now.

_ “Did you know the twins, Suga-chan? They are really annoying! Now, they wore my jacket without permission again!” _

_ “Hahaha…” Suga laughed. _

_ “Don’t laugh, Suga-chan. You have to support me, right now.” _

_ Suga laughed harder. _

 

So, is it wrong when that feeling rose just like that?  

**_###_ **

During that time anyway, Oikawa went home to Miyagi several times—often actually. His mother was sick—and need the doctor’s help and medical devices. Like the past, Oikawa told many stories, cut by his mother question, interrupted by his mother spoke ‘really?’, occasionally laughed.

Several times Suga followed to visit with Oikawa, joined tell the stories, answered Oikawa’s mother question about her son, cut off when Oikawa told stories.

_ “The twins borrowed my jacket without permission, ma! Ever at night, they sto-” _

_ “Borrow, they borrow it when you were sleeping, and you said yes—while you were sleeping.” Suga cut off, he chuckled. _

_ “Liar.” _

_ “Really! I watched it at that time.” Suga shrugged. _

_ “Nevermind.” _

_ “And then, Bokuto-kun extort me for a whole month, ma!” _

_ “He was—” _

_ “Don’t cut off me, Suga-chan. You always cut my talks every time you come here.” _

_ This time Oikawa’s mother who laughed. _

It did, Oikawa’s plan success. His mother age was predicted 2 or 3 years to go, and his mother was still alive until Oikawa graduate, for 4 years later.

Graduation, yeah graduate. Oikawa graduate and entered top 10. His mother came, with her wheelchair. His father wasn’t, thank god, it was going to ruin that day. Said congratulations, hugged for a long time, and had a chat.

At night, Oikawa told  _ that promise _ again. Asked for permission. His mother sighed slowly, told him, “We already talk about this over and over again, but your father is a really stubborn—just like you.”

Silent for a moment.

“Mom allowed you, Tooru.”

Oikawa clammed up, nodded. 

“But promise, you will not ruin our family names.”

Oikawa nodded again. And exclaimed happily, hugged his mother tightly.

The next day, his mother back to Miyagi to continued the nursing.

**_###_ **

Oikawa stayed in the same apartment. Not just because the price that affordable, the place was strategic, near with his exercise gym, only 2 blocks away. Same reason with Suga. 

Every morning Oikawa went to Suga’s room—or otherwise. Talked about work, their old friend, until cut off by one of them said, “Ah! I need to hurry up!”

From that habit, continued to bloom Oikawa’s feeling.

Three years after, still with Oikawa’s habit in college, visited his mother. But he made a schedule this time, 2 months once. His mother sickness worsens. Still with his old habit, told stories. But his mother sickness worsens—slowly but surely.

Every time he told a story, not cut by his mother questions again, this time got cut off by his mother coughing hard. Not by his mother laughing, but with his mother who started hard to breath.

The phone on Oikawa’s pocket rang. A number that always “terrorize” Oikawa these last two years. 

Last two years, Oikawa involved with his father again. Marriage Proposal. A marriage that arranged by his family. Political Marriage—or whatever. Same with his siblings, he had to accept it, it was already the family tradition.

With a person from the same school with Bokuto, Fukurodani. Akaashi Keiji was his name.

Oikawa couldn’t tell Suga about this Could not.

And that all culminate to that day.

The day where Oikawa would tell Suga about his feeling made a promise to meet in the bottom of a cherry blossom tree and the warm of the spring’s sun.

The day where when he was going towards the place he promised. Where he had to turn around, he got called.

“Go home Tooru, your mother can’t survive longer.” that hoarse and cold voice. The voice that Oikawa hated.

While on the trip he cried. Forgot about the promise with Suga, left Suga who  _ faithfully  _ waiting.

In front of his mother’s room. He tried to set his breath—after running from the front door of the hospital. The door opened, his brother invited him to come.

His mother laid down weakly, Oikawa comes to her. After exchange one-two sentence, his father straightly said, “You have to continue that proposal.

Oikawa shook his head hard, he didn’t want, and he already rejected it many times from begin. He turned to his mother, asked for  _ help _ . But this time his mother said otherwise. His mother holds his hand, shook her head. “Please Tooru, just for this time.”

Oikawa felt his eyes heated up, “For me.”

That was her last word. Oikawa cried. He agreed with that marriage proposal because that was his mother’s last request.

**_###_ **

Of course Oikawa didn’t believe with that word, Soulmate. The marriage with Akaashi a month after, just last for 4 years, even if he tried to pretend to it. Of course he didn’t believe it, not if he was born in an  _ ordinary _ family, could feel loved someone and be loved. Not with that nonsense political marriage.

 

At that night also, Oikawa called Suga. Said sorry to Suga because of the cancelled promise. Also, about that news.

The call was ended with a sobs voice from the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if anything doesn't make any sense, sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)  
> Thank you for reading! c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ
> 
>  
> 
> *copied from Day 4*
> 
>  
> 
> * = after researched, there’s a lot of meaning of this sentence—yet it isn’t really transable. But if you are watching   
>  _  
>  too  
>  _  
>  lot of anime than it usually means ‘Please take care of me’ but you can see the complete meaning and definition in   
>  [ here ](https://www.tofugu.com/japanese/yoroshiku-onegaishimasu-meaning/)  
>  . I can’t use the english one, because…
> 
>  
> 
> Idk, afraid maybe?
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
